Dj's Broken Heart
by Freekness X Yaoi
Summary: Back in the cul-de-sak is the last place Darla J Lee or Dj wants to be. But now on her own she has no where to go. Though she doesn't want to get close to anyone, Double D seems to be doing just that. And at first try... But what will happen when the two of them get closer, it wont just be Dj that changes


**Hey everyone so this is going to be my new Fanfic, and a first for Ed, Edd, an Eddy. There will be slight Rev, Edd in later chapters. Also there was no Beta sooo… yeah if it's bad sorry.**

**Chapter – 1**

**Rated – M (In later chapters XD )**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing revolving Ed, Edd, an Eddy. Only the plot and Dj are mine.**

The moon was high in the air. My heart pounded with nerves racing. The last place I thought I would be was moving back into the cul-de-sac. There was just one too many memories I wasn't fond of here. The clock struck midnight and I had to pay the movers extra because I refused to be moving in when it was light out. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. I spent my night putting everything away and rearranging furniture, and of course dusting. When everything was done the clock I hung struck five. I had to get up in two hours to go to school. Tomorrow was going to be a late start I could tell.

My name is Darla Jackson Lee, by the way. But everyone calls me Dj. When I was really little my parents and I lived here. But we moved before we could get close to anyone. It seems like my whole life we have done that. I am half and half, my father is American and my mother is Japanese. Got a fair amount of features from both family and I am an only child... or was... I'm now 16 a sophomore starting at Peach Creek High, and I live on my own.

I found my pj's where I stuffed them and climbed in my bed setting the alarm on my phone for 9. Morning soon came way too quickly, and everything around me was silent. I knew everyone in the neighborhood was gone already and that's what I wanted, they would see me soon enough. I did my daily routine, breakfast, shower, and makeup. When I was all done I took a final look in the mirror. My long black hair came to my waist with side bangs that swooped to the right. I was the definition to hour glass figure. Bigger hips and chest, a small waist. But nothing looks disproportion. I had big brown eyes that I framed in black liner; thick lashes made them look that much bigger and very soft pink lip gloss. For close I wore a red lace ruffled skirt, with black short sleeve plain tee, and black tights. For shoes I wore flats in black and I had big head phones around my neck that blared music from my iPod.

When I was satisfied with everything I grabbed my purse, books and phone while heading out the door. On my way I passed my 1998 Honda. I wanted to walk to give myself more time to think.

I made it to the school easily and found my way to the front office. I round lady with glasses sat behind the deck waiting for me.

"You must be Miss. Lee. Well were not going to waist much time so let's jump to it." She said with way to much pep. "Here is your class schedule, locker number and combo. All books are given out in class and here is a map of the school. School starts at 8:00 and Lunch is served at 12:15, we get out at 3:00. With you just moving here and starting school right away we understand the tardiness today, but we highly recommend not doing it again." She was throwing all of this at me so fast I hardly kept up. And I think there was a slight threat in that last statement. I nodded my head so she knew I understood... sort of... She then shooed me off to find my own way around.

My locker was clear at the end of a long hallway across from the auditorium. It was my luck that my classes were at the other end of the school. I placed what I didn't need in there and started walking. My first class was math, "great"... I was not a fan of Math, luckily I missed that class and what was next was History. I found the class room and knock on the door twice. A middle aged lady with glasses came to the door and let me in. She stepped to the side and clapped her hand twice.

"Class... This is Miss Lee. She just moved here and will be joining us from now on. Miss. Lee why don't you introduce yourself." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. My eyes glanced around the room and everyone was eyes on me.

"My name is Darla J Lee, but everyone calls me Dj. I just moved here into the cul-de-sac." I sat there and heard a few whispers, and watch one person I knew well sink into their seat... good... "Let's just get one thing straight." I continued. "I'm not here to play nice, so if you're going to try to get on my good side with false intention... just don't bother." I finished and slid my heads up around my ears and too my seat in the back of the class to wait for time to pass. The lunch bell rang I walked still with my head phones blaring. I stopped by my locker pulling cash out of my purse. On my way back I collided with another knocking us both to the ground. I pulled my head phones off and rubbed my butt when I stood.

"Sorry," I said, I knew I wasn't watching where I was going so it was partially my fault.

I looked at the person I knocked into. He was wearing nerdy close beany and caring a big book. He must have been reading. I leaned over and held out a hand to help him up. "Thank... thank you Miss Lee." He said. He stood up and shook my hand. "My name is Edward, Edd for short or Double D witch ever you prefer." He said, "Total smarty pants" was written all over his face. "Alright Double D, it was nice talking but I got to go, oh and don't call me Miss Lee, just Dj." I walked off to lunch, sat by myself and listen to music. The day passed fast and I was thankful when I made it back home. I wasn't even in the door 15 minutes, and there was a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door, and opened it slightly. Double D was standing on my steps. I opened the door the rest of the way and leaned against the door frame. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hi Dj I just wanted to welcome you to the cul-de-sac." He held his hand out for me to shake it. I gave him a funny look and rubbed the back of my neck. "Look I'm trying to keep low profile so why don't you just come in." I stepped to the side so he could walk through the door. I shut it behind him, watch as he looked around. "Just take a seat; you want a drink or something?" "No thank you." He said as he sat on my old leather couch. I grabbed a glass of water and sat in my chair across from the nerdy boy.

"Look I don't mean to sound like a total bitch," I watch as he blushed a little from my choice of words. "I really do like what your trying to do, by inviting me in and everything, but I don't know if you remember my speech or not from math class cause I know you were in that class. But if your just here to smooth talk I'm not interested." I went to stand and walk away but he stopped me.

"Dj look I really was sincere. I don't want you to think I'm pulling your leg. I really do hope the two of us could become friends." He smiled at me and I thought I could feel my cheeks burn just a little bit. This was weird... But a nice weird. "Thank you Double D... I hope we can too..."

He stood from his seat and went to the door but before he left he stopped and turned to look at me. "I know I might be a day late, but let me show you around, school tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 7:30 and we can walk together, okay?

"O... Okay." I answered and then he left. So much for not getting close to anyone.

[Well I hope everyone enjoyed this, tell me what you think.]


End file.
